A Strange Chat Between The Guys
by Fleas-Will-Bite
Summary: hey guys! i know this has been done a lot... but lets see how u like mine : r&r! i do not own va!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.- Hey guys! I'm gonna keep this short. Enjoy this story guys! And sorry for any mistakes! - Micky**

_**A Strange Chat Between The Guys…**_

_Character list:::_

_Rose- SuperSexy_

_Lissa- SkyAngel_

_Dimitri- AwesomeTallGuy_

_Christian- EmoFireFly_

_Adrian- CrazyDreamer_

_Eddie- TacosAreAwesome_

_SuperSexy and AwesomeTallGuy have logged on._

**SuperSexy:** OMG! DIMITRI!

**AwesomeTallGuy: **OMG! ROSE! *sarcastically*

**SuperSexy: ***gasp*

U DON'T LUV ME ANYMORE!

**AwesomeTallGuy: **ROZA! NOT TRUE! I STILL LUV YOU WITH ALL MY HART! 3

**SuperSexy: **then prove it to me…

**AwesomeTallGuy: **my place?

**SuperSexy: **BE THERE IN 2 MINUTES! TIME ME IF YOU WANT!

SuperSexy has logged off.

**EmoFireFly: **I think that I just lost all of my body weight puking! .

Not cool man!

**AwesomeTallGuy: **O MY GOD! CHRISTIAN! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE? HOW MUCH DID YOU SEE?

**EmoFireFly: **enough .

**AwesomeTallGuy: **omg! Shes coming for me! 67trffhlp[Q%Efufyvfuoy vh

**EmoFireFly: **wat?

Omg! I think they r doin the unthinkable!

I'm leaving now!

EmoFireFly has now logged off.

**AwesomeTallGuy: **5btiuyninhjmjbfyrze yg,r5,k

6rbgdv iuytunym;

Rrfg23uuruio

AwesomeTallGuy has logged off.

**A.N.- Hey guys! Sorry that it was a little short and boring, but the next chapter will be better I guess.. Lol good bad? Click that green button down there! But only if you choose to. lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's another chappy! Sorry for the long wait… ****J enjoy!**

**Micky**

_**A Strange Chat Between The Guys…**_

_Character list:::_

_Rose- SuperSexy_

_Lissa- SkyAngel_

_Dimitri- AwesomeTallGuy_

_Christian- EmoFireFly_

_Adrian- CrazyDreamer_

_Eddie- TacosAreAwesome_

**CrazyDreamer- **hello?

Is anybody here?

Hmmmm….

Superstar, where you from, hows it goin?

I know you, gotta clue what you doin,

**EmoFireFly- **0.0

THIS IS JUST TO MUCH!

**CrazyDreamer- **OMG!

CHRISTIAN!

HOW LONG

HAVE YOU

BEEN HERE?

**EmoFireFly- **too long, man

Too long

T.T

I think that I went blind

0.0

**SkyAngel- **CHRISTIAN! BABY! DON'T GO BLIND! I LOVE YOU BEING ABLE TO SEE!

**CrazyDreamer- **o my god! U too? How many ppl r on?

**SkyAngel- **Hey

**EmoFireFly- **yo

**SuperSexy- **unfortunately, hi

**AwesomeTallGuy- **sadly, hey

**TacosAreAwesome- **hey guys!

We are so cool!

(random thought)

**CrazyDreamer- **hey guys!

Lets all log off at the same time!

1

**SkyAngel- **2

**AwesomeTallGuy- **3!

_Everyone has logged off._

**Hope you liked it! Again! Sorry for the wait! Remember that awesome blue buttom! J**

**Micky**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.- Hola totally awesomely awesome readers of a weird and random story of mine! Heres another wacko chappy of a wacko story! Enjoy!**

**Micky ****J**

_**A Strange Chat Between The Guys…**_

_Character list:::_

_Rose- SuperSexy_

_Lissa- SkyAngel_

_Dimitri- AwesomeTallGuy_

_Christian- EmoFireFly_

_Adrian- CrazyDreamer_

_Eddie- TacosAreAwesome_

**SuperSexy- **who all is here?

And if u don't present urself, ull pay 4 it!

**SkyAngel- **hey girl hey!

**AwesomeTallGuy- **where else would I be?

**EmoFireFly- **now, u should no that

I would b on if Lissa's on

**CrazyDreamer- **ur my girl, ur strong strong strong!

**TacosAreAwesome- **ur my dog, whoop whoop whoop!

**SuperSexy- **ok,

Who brought

Lissa, Adrian, and Eddie

To a cheer camp?

**EmoFireFly- **that would actually b Lissa's fault…

She was bored and rented a cheer dvd

And me, Adrian, and Eddie

Were in her room,

Wen she watched it.

It was all very fascinating (sarcastically)

J

**AwesomeTallGuy- **o god…

Lissa,

That wasn't very smart.

**SkyAngel, CrazyDreamer, **and **TacosAreAwesome- **

HEY!

**EmoFireFly- **well,

U no,

It was actually hilarious!

Ok,

Imagine

Adrian, Eddie, and Lissa

Cheering,

and jumping around,

and shouting chants!

**SuperSexy, **and **AwesomeTallGuy- **O.O

OMG!

LOL!

**EmoFireFly- **ikr?

Lol

that's y I didn't leev within 30 secs

Lol

**SuperSexy- **well,

Im bored

Lol

Im leevin bye!

Everyone else- me 2!

Bye!

Everyone has logged off.

**A.N.- wat'd ya think? Click that cooleyo button!**

**Micky J**


	4. Chapter 4

_A.N.- Hey guys! Wats up? Lol enjoy guys!_

_Micky_

_A Strange Chat Between The Guys…_

_**Character list:::**_

_**Rose- SuperSexy**_

_**Lissa- SkyAngel**_

_**Dimitri- AwesomeTallGuy**_

_**Christian- EmoFireFly**_

_**Adrian- CrazyDreamer**_

_**Eddie- TacosAreAwesome**_

**EmoFireFly- **am I alone?

Anyone?

Anyone at all?

Hehe

*evil grin*

U got summin to say,

don't hesitate,

Open ur mouth,

Open it wide,

**SuperSexy- **FEEL THE FIRE BEGIN!

**EmoFireFly- **O.O

O MY GOD!

ROSE!

HOW LONG HAV U BEEN HERE!

**SuperSexy- **the whole time…

*giggle*

U r 1 messed up guy…

Hahaha

**AwesomeTallGuy **has logged on bcuz of boredom

*reads above text*

**AwesomeTallGuy- **

**EmoFireFly- **o shut up!

Im outta here!

**EmoFireFly **has now logged off

**AwesomeTallGuy- **Adam Lambert?

Was he seriously

singing Adam Lambert?

**SuperSexy- **omg u know who Adam Lambert is?

0.0

**AwesomeTallGuy- **u know,

Wen practically every girl

Is talking about him,

I just had to c who he was!

**SuperSexy- **Hahahaha

U knowing Adam Lambert

Makes u like really sexy

**AwesomeTallGuy- **my room?

**SuperSexy- **of course..

Time me..

**AwesomeTallGuy- **ready

Set

Go!

**SuperSexy **and **AwesomeTallGuy **have logged off

**A.N.- LOL how did ya like it? 0.0 blue buttons are very powerful things! *wink wink***

**Micky**


End file.
